Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is the main heroine of the fighting video game series, BlazBlue. She previously fought against Aigis from the Persona series in the 25th episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Noel Vermillion vs. Aigis (Completed) * Aqua vs. Noel (Abandoned) * Bayonetta VS Noel Vermillion (By Commander Ghost) * Noel Vermillion VS Black★Rock Shooter * Noel Vermillion vs. Dizzy * Fiora vs. Noel Vermillion * Mami Tomoe vs. Noel Vermillion (By Shadow7615) * Rose (Elsword) vs Noel Vermillion * Train Heartnet vs Noel Vermillion * Trish vs. Noel Vermillion * Vash the Stampede vs. Noel Vermillion * Yukari Takeba vs. Noel Vermillion 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 '''Possible Opponents' * Naoto Shirogane (Persona) * Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * [[Axl (Mega Man X)|Axl (Mega Man X)]] History Born as the 12th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido on December 25th 2194 by Sector Seven, Mu-12 was being tested by the scientists in order to access the power of the Azure deep within the Boundary but it turns out that they were planning on creating a Black Beast by having Mu fuse with Yūki Terumi in order to win against the Novus Orbris Librarium but the experiment ended in failure as the Takamagahara System disliked the idea of a new Beast rampaging in the world so they used the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Takemikazuchi to blow up the entire city of Ibukido. Now in some timelines, this kills Mu but in the other ones, Mu survived the attack as she was in her cocoon and The Origin used the blast's energy to recreate herself inside Mu, who was later found in the burning fields of Ikaruga but she has no memory of what just happened. Luckily, Mu was discovered by Edgar and Claire Vermillion who adopted and renamed her, Noel Vermillion, as they raised her to be their foster daughter. While she was living in the Vermillion household, Noel was attacked but a monster in the forest that she always played in and she obtained the Nox Nyctores, Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk and killed the monster. Two years after her adoption, Noel's parents were about to be banished from the NOL. Now concerned about her family's future, Noel took the entrance exam to the Military Academy and though her physical and academic results were average, her synchronization rates with the Ars Magus were the highest ever recorded, allowing her to pass the exam and enter the Academy in the year, 2196. Once she entered the Academy she became fast friends with Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover however Jin Kisaragi treated Noel like dirt because she reminded him of his own sister, Saya. Six months before her graduation, Noel was given an offer to join the army as a lieutenant in the 4th division of the Praetorian Guard and to be Jin's secretary in the year 2198 but Jin still treated her as dirt which isn't much of a surprise to her. But on New Year's Eve in the year of 2199, Jin abandon his post to go chase after Ragna the Bloodedge in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi and Noel was assigned the task to return Jin to his post. Death Battle Info (Official) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 5 Years (Chronology) **Unknown (Physical) *Height: 5'1.8"|157 cm *Weight: 105.8 lbs|48 kg *Blood Type: A *Aliases: Boundary Interface Prime Field Device #12, Mu-12, Eye of the Azure, Successor to the Azure, Calamity Trigger, Lacking Lady, The Origin, Saya *Fighting Style: Gun Fu *Former First Lieutenant of the NOL *Founder of Pretty Detective Team: Remix Heart *B/W/H: 73 cm (29) / 59 cm (23) / 93 cm (36) *Has A Fear of Bugs Especially Ones With Lots of Legs *Occupation: A Nun at Celica A. Mercury's church with Lambda-11 Weapons and Abilities *Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk **Translated as Demon Guns: Bolverk **One of the ten Nox Nyctores **Can shoot though solid walls **Severs as a limiter for Noel's emotions **Created by Nine, one of the Six Heroes during the Dark War **Is capable of communicating with their owner to the point of even warning Noel of beings it deemed dangerous *Lux Sanctus: Murakumo **Translated as God Bright: Gathering Clouds **Eight telepathic blades **Known weapon of the Murakumo Units **One of the 10 Nox Nyctores *Can see though a person's memories by touching them or by having them touch her *Can create a artificial landscape called the Realm *Has the memories of Saya's childhood *Can absorb the fragments of Saya's Soul since she has half of it within her *Drive: Chain Revolver (Noel)\ Steins Gunner (Mu-12) *Overdrive: Chain Quasar (Noel)\ Steins Geiser (Mu-12) Moveset *Optic Barrel **Can fire a bullet that distorts space. **Can shoot though a solid wall *Bloom Trigger **Fires a large energy blast from Bolverk *Revolver Blast **Fires four bullets as she twirls in midair *Silencer **Can shoot repeatedly against a downed opponent *Spring Raid **Can kick her opponent into the air *Assault Through **Can pass right though an opponent and hits them with a tackle *Muzzle Filler **Does a forward flip that allows her to catch an standing opponent with her legs *Chamber Shot **Turns Bolverk into a shotgun as Noel knocks back an opponent ***Closest attack to Ragna's Hell's Fang *Totsuka Blade **Launches a laser at her opponents and if she has her gunners out, she can use this laser to bounce off of them. *Arrows of Heaven **Launches a speedy projectile at her opponent *Sword of Decimation **Does a charged downward slash with all eight of her blades. *Origins **Creates a barrier around herself that knocks foes back *Ikutachi Blade **A forward diagonal leap and slashes behind her foe with her eight blades and can even kick them into the air vertically skyward *Divine Wrath of the Heavens **Can make her gunners self-destruct *Tokotachi Blade **Sends her gunners to charge at her foe and deal damage to them Special Moves Distortions Drives *Zero-Gun: Fenrir **Jams the barrel of the gun forward and sprays them with machine gun fire, then blows them away with a charged shot from the Nemesis Stabilizer *Bullet Storm ⇒ Zero-Gun: Thor **Fires a volley of bullets which is followed by a missile *Blessed Mirror **Draws power from the Totsuka Blade and it can be amplified depending on how many Steins have been placed *Wisdom of the Divines **Binds her opponent as she gets above them to launch 8 swords to strike down on them at once Exceed Accels *Zero-gun: Sleipnir **After entering her Chain Quasar, she hits the foe before firing Thor at them as she transforms Bolverk into a railgun to fire a blast as it chases down her opponent being rocketed by the recently fired Thor or if used in her Active Flow, she can use her Chamber Shot and Fenrir along with Thor before she uses this move as an added bonus to deal massive damage. *Pillar of Light **After entering her Steins Geiser, she slashes at her foe before having her blades circling around them before being blasted by a pillar of light right underneath their feet. Astral Heats *Valkyrie Veil **Creates a shield in front, blocking the next attack. If she is hit during this time, she instantly counters the attack and follows it up with shooting her opponent multiple times and creates an explosion that destroys the foe with the energy glowing in the background *Sword of the Godslayer **She traps her opponent in a barrier as she flies up and transforms her eight blades into eight giant swords as they strike down into the ground and makes a huge explosion that engulfs the opponent or she can transform into a giant sword herself and slash at her opponent Mu-12 *Height: 5'2"|157 cm *Weight: 106 lbs|48 kg *Noel's True Form *Known as the Sword of the Godslayer, Kusanagi *Armor is made up of Hihīrokane **A legendary Japanese alloy that is lighter than gold but tougher than diamond and can bring water to a boil without heat, which is violating the Law of Conservation of Energy *Has the ability to kill gods and immortals Weaknesses *Can only be killed by destroying her vessel with Kushinada's Lynchpin or by the Type-Zero: Izayoi's Immortal Breaker *Completely and utterly helpless when Bolverk is striped from her *Prone to cowardliness and panicking *Has a really bad case of identity crisis *Has a depressing inferiority complex due to her small bust size **Been called a boy or a young man by Bang Shishigami **Been given the nickname of Lacking Lady by Taokaka *A terrible cook Feats *Having the highest of synchronization rates with Armagus ever recorded at her entrance exam to the Military Academy *Fought Nu-13 to a standstill *Saved Ragna from being killed by Nu and thus shattering the endless time loops *Saved Tsubaki with the help of Makoto and Jin *Battled against the Nox Nyctores Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi with the help of both Ragna and Jin *Managed to fight off both Hakumen and Jin when she was Mu-12 *Managed to survive a fight against Ragna when he was turned into a Black Beast-like state by Hades Izanami only escaping with minor wounds when she transformed into Mu-12 *Survived being swallowed whole by Ragna when he became the Black Beast *Killed Hades Izanami with Ragna while as Mu-12 *Absorbed the souls of Mu-12, Hades Izanami and The Origin in order to become Saya again *Is fast enough to react to Take-Mikazuchi's attacks *Is able to keep up with Nu-13 and Tsubaki *Kicked Tsubaki so hard that she got sent flying backwards a few meters away only to reappeared behind Tsubaki to do her Assault Though just seconds later *Has fought against and defeated her true self, Mu-12, in a battle for dominance within The Realm prior to gaining the latter's powers to use at her own will. *Saved her world and the multiverse with Mai Shiranui and Ivy Valentine during the events of Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos Gallery Noel_Vermillion_(NOL_Uniform_(Central_Fiction)).png|Noel in her NOL Uniform Noel_Vermillion_(Sprite).gif|Noel Vermillion (Sprite) Mu12-stand.gif|Mu-12 (Sprite) Unlimited_Vs_(Nox_Nyctores_Bolverk).png|Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk Mu-12_(Sprite,_Nox_Nyctores,_Continuum_Shift_II_&_Extend).png|Lux Sanctus: Murakumo BBCP_Noel_Bloom_Trigger.png|Bloom Trigger BBCP_Noel_Assault_Through.png|Assault Through 453px-BBCP_Noel_Spring_Raid.png|Spring Raid BBCP_Noel_Optic_Barrel.png|Optic Barrel BBCP_Noel_Chamber_Shot.png|Chamber Shot BBCP_Noel_Revolver_Blast.png|Revolver Blast BBCP_Noel_Muzzle_Filter.png|Muzzle Flitter BBCP_Noel_Silencer_A.png|Flash Suppressor BBCS_Mu_ArrowsOfHeaven.png|Arrows of Heaven BBCS_Mu_Origins.png|Origins BBCS_Mu_SOD.png|Sword of Decimation BBCS_Mu_TotsukaBlade.png|Totsuka Blade 536px-BBCS_Mu_AmeNoHabakiri.png|Divine Wrath of the Heavens BBCF_Mu_Kuninotokotachi.png|Tokotachi Blade 621px-BBCP_Mu_Ikutachi.png|Sword of Infinity BBCP_Noel_Fenrir1.png|Zero Gun: Fenrir BBCP_Noel_Fenrir2.png|Nemesis Stabilizer BBCP_Noel_Thor1.png|Bullet Storm BBCP_Noel_Thor2.png|Zero Gun: Thor BBCS_Mu_WisdomOfTheDivines2.png|Wisdom of the Divines BBCS_Mu_BlessedMirror.png|Blessed Mirror BBCF_Noel_Sleipnir.png|Zero Gun: Sleipnir BBCF_Mu_ExceedAccel.png|Pillar of Light Valkyrie_Veil.gif|Valkyrie Veil Sword_of_the_Godslayer.gif|Sword of the Godslayer Noel_Vermillion_(Queen's_Gate)_2.jpg|Noel Vermillion as she appears in Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos Noel_Vermillion_(Concept_Artwork,_Alter_Memory).png|Noel Vermillion as she appears in BlazBlue Alter Memory Mu-12_(Concept_Artwork,_Alter_Memory).png|Mu-12 as she appears in BlazBlue Alter Memory Noel_Vermillion_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion as she appears in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger Noel_Vermillion_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion as she appears in BlazBlue Continuum Shift Noel_Vermillion_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion as she appears in BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Mu-12 (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12 as she appears in BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Mu-12_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Mu-12 as she appears in BlazBlue Continuum Shift BlazBlue_Remix_Heart_Volume_1.png|Noel Vermillion as she appears in BlazBlue Remix Heart BlazBlue_Remix_Heart,_Mu-12_and_Izayoi.jpg|Mu-12 as she appears in BlazBlue Remix Heart Noel.png|Noel Vermillion as she appears in Girls' Frontline 420px-Noel_costume1.png|Mu-12 as she appears in Girls' Frontline Noel_Vermillion_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Playable Character Category:Queen's Gate Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Robots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super speed